Katniss Meets Annabeth
by PJOMockingjay
Summary: A story about Katniss's life and Annabeth's told from different points of view. (First fanfic)
1. Chapter 1 through 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Rick Riordan. **(A/N this is my first fanfic!)**

The Prophecy of Seven Hearts: Percy Jackson and Hunger Games Fanfiction : Unspoken Oath

Chapter One- Priceless… Let's Party: ANNABETH

I sat with my knees crisscrossed next to Percy who was sitting next to Leo. Leo was fidgeting with some sort of device…. that boy never sits still! Percy was leaning against the wall his eyes closed, the sunlight illuminated his face. Jason was out on a picnic with Piper. Hazel and Frank were at a chinese restaurant. No doubt Panda Express, for Frank is a fast-food guy. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Guys! What are we doing!?" I said, breaking the silence. Percy's eyes flew open and he reached for his sword, Riptide. Leo looked around with panic screaming, " Who, what? WHY!" It was funny how I startled the two of them! "Why should we just sit here and do nothing while everyone's out having fun?!" I said. Percy smiled a childish smile and said, "Let's go swimming." Leo started trembling and stammering, " N-n-no-nono-no. Dude I'm fireboy! Fire and water don't mix well!" Percy pouted like a dog without a bone, a child without fun.

It was so cute in a funny way I burst out laughing when Leo was staring at us… his crazy friends.

Chapter Two- The Things We Do For Friends: LEO

I just sat there a horrified expression on my face as I tried to make sense of it all. Annabeth started twirling her hair in her fingers a half puppy dog expression and half "I know you'd do anything for me" expression on her face. It didn't work, I can never imagine Annabeth as a dumb blonde. This blonde marched toward me with a "Tell me where Percy Jackson is or I'll murder you personally" look in the Grand Canyon where I first met the freaks I call family. "Fine you guys can go I'll watch from the shore." I compromised. In two seconds flat I was standing knee deep in the ocean at the beach. Percy can transport himself and two others ANYWHERE where there's water!? That's like a total advantage for him- and all sons of Posiedon! I clambered out and sat in the sun on the scratchy sand. As soon as I spotted Percy and Annabeth swimming deeper into the salty water, my fidgety hands had finished building a sand castle. I fished around in my tool belt and pulled out a small red flag. I carefully placed it right at the top of the tower and let out a satisfied sigh. I pulled out my phone and snapped a selfie with my creation. That one's going on Facebook, I thought to myself.

Chapter Three- Back Home: PERCY

Annabeth and I held our breaths pointing at a school of dolphins and tropical fish. Annabeth's gold locks swayed wildly above and around her. "Look! Over there!" she cried, pointing to a shark swimming past us. "Whaddayou looking at?" said the shark with annoyance in his tone. Just as I thought the day couldn't get any better, my dad Poseidon swam by. "Dad!" I yelled. He quickly turned around and a smile spread on his wrinkled face. His sea green eyes sparkled with affection for me. "Perseus! My, have you grown!" He smiled at me like he had all the time in the world.

Chapter Four- My Grand-Uncle: ANNABETH

Percy's dad- and my grand-uncle- looked me up and down and asked, "Who is this?" I felt self conscious and could feel the red going to my cheeks. What would Percy call me? A friend? Girl-friend? Random stranger he had happened to meet on his way? I could feel Percy tense. "She is Annabeth. Your grand-niece… daughter of Athena." Posiedon's face darkened… he was enemies with my mom Athena after all. He send me a warning look. The kind of look with mixed feelings… the "Stay away from my son, Oh it's my beloved niece's daughter,UGH I hate Athena,What did you just say?" look. I just kept my face expressionless and blinked- I was trying the dumb blonde angle. But Posiedon saw right through my disguise- I mean Percy had told him that I was property of Athena! First rule for Athena children- NEVER think bad about mother. I waited for a lightning bolt to hit me- from my grand-father, Zeus, Athena's dad- maybe I was so far into Posiedon's domain that Zeus couldn't reach me.

Chapter Five- Sweet Country Air: PIPER

I sat tilted to the left my knees out on the right out on the picnic blanket with Jason in front of me. Out around me was green rolling hills, Jason was under a luscious green tree his knees crisscrossed. On the plate in front of me sat a salad with green lettuce, spinach, and pinto and black beans. The dressing had olives mixed into it along with carrots, broccoli, and some egg yolks. In the center was a Domino's pizza box, opened and with cheesy, creamy red and green bell peppers, black olives, mushrooms, and pineapples. Next to the box, on the right, was a bowl of rich and creamy Alfredo chicken pasta. Jason had a bowl of banana split ice-cream in front of him. It wasn't the normal chocolate one scoop, strawberry one scoop, and vanilla one scoop. It was mango one scoop, rainbow sherbet one scoop, and coconut one scoop. Instead of the banana on top was a strawberry. So, I guess it wasn't banana spilt- more like strawberry split. Jason and I were sharing a golden corn on the cob, with a raspberry milkshake to wash it down. My desert was chocolate covered cherries and the occasional caramel apple. Nectarines, peaches, apricots, and white chocolate were in my home made choco-fruit mix. ( Trail mix… without the trail mix ) Out of nowhere Jason looked at me and said, "You wanna go ice-skating?" I stared at him with shock, he laughed when I replied, "In the middle of summer?"

Chapter Six- A Summer Freeze… AIR!: JASON

I decided to show Piper "Sky Skating", as I like to call it. I grabbed Piper's waist and I commanded the wind to lift us. I slowly let go of Piper, controlling the wind under her feet. She laughed, for a moment- a real tinkling laugh with genuine joy in her eyes. We started goofing off and purposely failing at imitating figure skaters. Suddenly, I felt like summoning rain. I guess I was just tired from staying up yesterday baking bread. Yeah, bread… I work at a bakery owned by Peeta Mellark, a District 12 winner of The Hunger Games. Demi-god's names aren't entered in the reaping, only mortals participate. So, any way, I was up till 2:00 AM baking bread for my boss's wife's baby shower. Katniss was also a District 12 winner- actually, Peeta and Katniss had been District partners in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I heard that they were expecting twin girls. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when I stopped controlling the wind. I felt like I was falling, there were butterflies in my stomach, and I heard Piper's screams.

Chapter Seven- Fortune in the Weirdest Places: HAZEL

I sat at a table for two in front of Frank. He opened something called a "fortune" cookie. Man! Prophecies in cookies?! Well, I don't get what's so funny when Frank laughed when I told him it sounded weird to me. "Well, Hazel, you are from the 1940's! You think a lot of things are funny!" Frank joked. I smiled, and he said, "But we have to be careful," his smile faded, "for demi-god's the fortune's are REAL. For mortals they're little good luck charms which they know are fake." Frank snapped his cookie in half, gave it to me, and read the fortune out loud, "Expect an engagement between two of your friends… and a double wedding- one couple is already engaged." A look of confusion settled on Frank's face, and then suddenly the expression was knocked into shock and surprise. I tried to put a blank, innocent look on my face, but it was replaced with a look that suggested I already knew about Piper and Jason's engagement. Frank took on a look of disbelief and hurt that I knew and nobody told him. "Fra-," I started. "No." he said. His hurt replaced with cold anger. "Who else knows?" he asked. "Only Annabeth and I know… we're girls, we can't keep secrets from each other." I hope this secret doesn't affect Percy and Leo the way it did to him.

Chapter Eight- What's in a Name?: KATNISS

"Peeta, what are we gonna name them?" I asked. "Well, you've been craving food, right? So, maybe we could adapt some of your cravings into names! That way it's unique and original, and we'll never forget your cravings!" said Peeta after a lot of thought. "That's genius!" I replied to Peeta. "Chocolate, pickles, salt and vinegar potato chips, vanilla ice-cream, soda, strawberries, cupcakes. And once the first trimester was over, I thrived on noodles with Alfredo and white cheddar sauce and broccoli. I still have cravings for apple juice and fried chicken wings with ranch. One week I ate ONLY chicken quesadillas - Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Pineapples, french fries, a big mac from McDonald's, potatoes. Baked, scalloped, mashed, whatever, it doesn't matter. I love them." I rattled off. Peeta laughed and said, "Actually, this just came to me, how about we name them after Rue and Prim?" "Yeah, it would be nice to honor them, but it would be too painful every time we look at them." I replied. "Maybe we can combine Rue and Primrose for one girl, and a craving for the other." Peeta suggested. "Iris would be a combination of Rue, Prim, and Katniss." "What about just- Primrue? It's the simplest…" I shrugged. "Well, we could do that." Peeta said with some disapointment. "For the other one, let's do Chocoberry!" I said. "Chalko-berri?" asked Peeta. "Oh! It's a combo of chocolate and strawberries."

We both started laughing, and laughing,and smiling.

Chapter Nine- Piper's Shadow: JASON

"Piper!" I yelled. She was screaming from below me. I gripped her hand and willed us to stop. It was the grand canyon all over again. We hung two-hundred feet from the ground in each others arms. I could feel Piper's heartbeat as she started smiling. Her intense chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. Her eyes changed color to lightning blue, it matched her turquoise nails. We were just suspended in the air for ten whole minutes when Piper asked, "Uh, can we go down now?" I smiled and we dropped to the ground. She was still hanging on to me when we were long down. She suddenly blushed and let go. A little girl suddenly peeked her head out from behind a tree. She looked down silently and shyly smiled. Piper went up to her and kneeled down, "What's your name? Mine is Piper, and behind me is Jason." The little girl looked at Piper quizzically and replied, "I'm Harper Paige Mclean." Piper suddenly stood up and looked to me. I understand, her last name is also Mclean. I smiled and said, "Looks like you have a little shadow!"

Chapter Ten- Harper Mclean…: PIPER

I suddenly stood up, Harper Mclean… I have a faint memory of meeting my baby sister. I was nine years old, it was seven years ago. I never knew her name… but I knew her initials. H.P.M. Mine were P.H.M. Dad told me it would be cute if our initials matched with the same letters. "How old are you?" I asked abruptly. "Seven." she replied. I just stood there in shock. I looked at her. She had my chocolate curls- they were even in choppy braids! Her eyes weren't changing color, so she must be mortal. But, her eyes were hazel green, the eye color I was born with. Harper smiled at me, and the realization hit us at he same time. "Piper!" she screamed flinging herself onto my legs. "Harper…" I said softly, tears in my eyes. I could feel Jason's presence behind me. His shoulder was touching mine. I bet he was super confused. "Where's your mom?" I asked her. "Up on Mount Olympus…Aphrodite." she said matter-of-factly. She knew? Then how come she wasn't at Camp-Half Blood? Safe from monsters? I was going to tell Jason when I spotted a siren right behind him. (Siren: three beautiful mermaid/bird like women whose irresistible songs lured sailors-men- to

their deaths)

Chapter Eleven- KATNISS

I suddenly woke up in the hospital bed from a nightmare. _I was running through a forest, when I spotted Gale. I ran into his arms and he turned into Cato. Cato tried to strangle me while Foxface cartwheeled toward the berries. The Nightlock. The deep violet berries that almost ended it all, the berries that allowed Peeta and I to live. Suddenly I was standing in a grave yard, my body was stuck between two tombstones. Rue's, and Prim's. I tried to pull my legs free, but it was too late. Clove was snarling at me as a mutt. I can never forget those eyes. Suddenly she was her old self, in black leggings, and black loose t-shirt, and a shiny gold and silver jacket with silver boots. Her hair was in a __french braid. She smiled a devilish smile and lunged at me. __"Where's lover boy? Oh, I see. You're gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet. You know, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her. And now we're gonna kill you." she said. _"_We're gonna kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally. Well first Rue, then, you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How's that sound?" _Then I woke up in a hospital bed holding a tiny, sweet, baby girl wrapped in a baby pink blanket and hat. Her eyes were closed and she had a tiny button nose. Her lips were a soft pink. I looked around and saw Peeta sitting next to me holding a similar bundle. This bundle was wrapped in a powder blue blanket and hat. It had very masculine features, my son reminded me of Gale. BUT, it wasn't just the gender that was different, but how MANY. There were triplets. Apparently there was a smaller baby hiding behind the baby girl I'm holding. Peeta had the third one in his arms along with my son. She was wrapped in a tangerine colored blanket with a hot pink hat. My daughter had bright, lemon, laser, socks.

Peeta noticed that I was awake and smiled at me. "What are their names?" he asked. I took one good look at the daughter in my arms and said, "Ruerose. Rue, and Primrose." Then I glanced over at my son and said, "Finnick. Fin for short." Finally my sweet little girl wearing my 2nd, 3rd, and 4th favorite colors. "Katta. Katniss and Peeta." I took one longing look at Katta and smiled.


	2. Chapter 12 (Mini story about Harper)

Harper Paige Mclean, the demigod sister of Piper Mclean, has set the record for youngest Aphrodite cabin member. 7 years old and loads of sass.

Every morning:

6 AM - Harper: WAKE UP EVERYONE!

Drew: SHUT UP! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Piper: Rise and Shine, Drew. Don't wanna start the morning with a frown. It gives you wrinkles you know! *Teasing smile*

Drew: Urgh! *Throws pillow across the room to shut off the alarm (BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)

7 AM - Harper: Ms. Lazypants will you wake up now?

Drew: Who you calling lazy?

Harper: I'm calling the one with the ugly face, "lazy".

Drew: Oh you mean Piper?

Piper: I can HEAR you!

Drew: Sorry I didn't think you could hear me because of your small ears!

Harper: BURN

Piper: *Frowns*

Drew: *Sighs and goes back to bed*

8 AM- Harper: *Bangs pots and pans together screaming "DREW! WAKE UP!"*

Drew: *Covers face with pillow and goes back to bed*

9 AM- This is when Harper loses interest and goes to eat breakfast. And this is when Drew can't sleep no matter how hard she tries.

So she wakes up and Harper comes back from breakfast yelling "Victory is mine!" ...Ahh Harper. She brightens up everyone's day with her cute sass. You know... except for Drew's day. : )


End file.
